Sadness and Sorrow
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Challenge numéro neuf de la communauté LJ Quatre Temps, première place ex aequo Shikamaru a beaucoup à faire entre son travail et les frasques de son abruti, mais néanmoins ami, de Hokage. Peut il penser à tout dans ces conditions ?


**Titre :** Sadness and Sorrow  
**Auteur : **Hitto-sama  
**Couple et fandom : **Ino+Shikamaru (tirés du manga Naruto)  
**Disclaimer :** Un jour, ils seront à moi. Mais pour l'instant, les droits sont détenus par Masashi Kishimoto, dans la mesure ou JUMP et TV Tokyo ne prélèvent des sous que sur les produits dérivés. C'est moche d'être mangaka, finalement.  
**Note :** J'ai réfléchi un long moment à qui j'allais mettre en scène. Je n'ai pas envie de taper dans les couples phares de Naruto mais celui-ci est tout de même régulièrement utilisé. Je sais pas, soudaine envie d'écrire un Ino+Shikamaru doux-amer, comme cette période de l'année (et surtout comme la musique que j'écoute en tapant ces mots XD).  
**Note 2 :** Après un autre long moment de solitude face à mon clavier, j'ai décidé de nommer cette fiction par le titre de la musique que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant (je nomme généralement mes one shot après les avoir écrit, quoi de plus logique ?). Source : Naruto OST 1 / Toshiro Masuda (ne m'appartient évidemment pas).

_Fiction écrite pour le challenge#9 de la communauté LJ Quatre Temps.  
Première place ex-equoe._

**-¤ Sadness and Sorrow ¤-**

Ino regardait fixement la table dressée pour l'occasion dans le salon aux tatami de leur petite maison avec jardin d'un quartier bien propret de Konoha. Elle leur avait coûté cher, cette maison. Mariés à vingt-et-un ans, ils avaient partagé son petit appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble prêt d'un terrain vague pendant quatre années avant d'avoir pu financer l'achat de cette maison. Les parents des deux époux avaient participé. Aux amoureux de payer plus tard les tombes. La table basse devant elle était couverte d'un véritable festin.

Lui n'était pas là, comme elle s'y attendait. Pas que son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps : il trouvait toujours un moment pour se poser dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages. Shikamaru s'obstinait même depuis quelques mois à regarder le ciel quelque soit le temps, malgré le brouillard, la pluie, la neige … ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Ino soupira. Le ciel devait être plus intéressant qu'elle, après tout. Elle se leva et laissa la table avec les victuailles intouchées dans le noir du salon aux tatami.

L'horloge indiquait déjà vingt-deux heures lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur un "me voilà" inaudible pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué. Mais Ino y était habituée. Elle le connaissait même par cœur, ce ton. C'était celui d'une journée difficile où il avait fallu à Shikamaru toute sa patience pour supporter les assauts d'un Sixième Hokage particulièrement extatique depuis qu'il avait un môme. Ino n'enviait pas du tout Temari. Elle était simplement furieuse de ne pas porter elle aussi le fruit de leur amour depuis tout le temps qu'elle fréquentait Shikamaru.

Elle éteignit la télévision et se résolut à s'arracher du canapé pour aller dans l'entrée, accueillant son mari par un "bonsoir" discret mais toujours présent. Shikamaru était assis sur les marches de l'entrée, retirant ses chaussures, le dos voûté. Qui aurait cru qu'il n'avait que vingt-huit ans ? On lui donnait facilement dix années de plus. Ino s'appuya contre la porte. On prenait rapidement de l'âge lorsqu'on était shinobi, à plus forte raison chargé de l'éducation des nouvelles générations. Lorsque Naruto avait obtenu la place tant convoitée de Hokage, il avait voulu bien faire et confier les hauts postes à des personnes de confiance. Shikamaru s'était donc retrouvé avec toute l'Académie à charge.

Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, Shikamaru était même du genre à apprécier les enfants (de loin et bâillonnés) mais ça lui coupait l'envie d'en avoir un à lui. Ça représentait trop de choses ennuyeuses pour lui. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il aimait le calme de sa petite maison avec jardin d'un quartier bien propret de Konoha. Il aimait prendre un bain chaud en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il aimait les bons petits plats qu'Ino lui préparait. Il aimait le repos que cette femme lui apportait. Et il ne voulait pas avoir un monstre hurlant dans les pattes le soir alors qu'il en avait toute la journée autour de lui.

"Tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda Ino toujours contre le montant de la porte."

Shikamaru se releva et vint l'embrasser tendrement sans prendre la peine de mettre ses pantoufles. Il détestait les enfiler de toute façon. Il avait trop chaud aux pieds avec. Shikamaru prit Ino dans ses bras et réfléchit un instant. Naruto était passé trois fois dans son bureau dans la journée pour lui répéter que son fils avait aujourd'hui même six mois mais Ino ne devait pas parler de ça. Son anniversaire ? Non, ses subordonnés le lui auraient rappelés comme chaque année. Et puis on n'était pas au mois de Septembre. C'était le mois d'Avril. Avril, Avril … ça ne lui évoquait que l'hanami. Ce serait pour bientôt d'ailleurs. Les bourgeons étaient sur le point d'éclore.

Ino se sépara de l'étreinte et regarda son époux droit dans les yeux, le regard exempt de tout reproche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Shikamaru claqua la langue et se gratta l'arrière du crâne (pour stimuler le flux sanguin et non pas par gène, il va s'en dire). Les caractères du mot hanami dansaient dans sa tête et ne laissaient pas de place pour toute autre réflexion. Ino prit la main de son cher et tendre pour le traîner jusqu'au salon aux tatami donnant sur le jardin où un cerisier japonais avait été planté le jour de leur emménagement. Shikamaru y aperçut avec surprise quelques pétales d'un rose discret à travers la pénombre de la nuit.

Hanami.  
_Je t'aime._  
Cerisier.  
_Moi aussi._  
Pétales.  
_Epouse-moi._  
Sourire. 

Shikamaru n'osa pas franchir le shôji derrière lequel la table basse regorgeait de tous les plats qu'il aimait et qu'Ino lui avait préparé avec tendresse l'après-midi durant. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir et lui sourit alors qu'il restait de marbre. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule et il le savait. Oublier pareille chose ne se faisait pas.

"Ino, je …"

Pour toute réponse, son épouse lui sourit.

"Je sais."

Une table basse couverte de leurs plats préférés, un salon aux tatami qui ne servait qu'une fois l'an, un jardin où un cerisier peinait à pousser, une maison calme dans un quartier propret de Konoha, ça leur suffisait pour célébrer le jour anniversaire de leur mariage.

**-¤ Fin ¤-**

**Le mot de l'auteur**  
Je dois être malade, achevez-moi …

**Notes**  
1) Hanami : fête très célèbre où l'on pique-nique en plein air sous les cerisiers en fleur. Elle se déroule en Mars-Avril, suivant la floraison. Admettons que la fic se passe début Avril ,  
2) Les cerisiers japonais : j'ai lu ça dans un bouquin de botanique ... Les cerisiers japonais sont depuis longtemps sélectionnés pour ne donner quasiment que des fleurs (des grappes de fleurs en pompon en fait) et pratiquement pas de fruit. La plupart des jeunes cerisiers au Japon sont d'ailleurs stériles.


End file.
